3 O'clock High
by 1513sonamy
Summary: Just doing this for fun


_**3 O'clock High**_

_** By**_

_** Noelia Encarnacion**_

Elfia, the planet of Elfians. There's a bright side of Elfia were children's play and doesn't have a care in the world. Meanwhile there's a dark side of Elfia were evil lounge in the alleys of Rah, there we meet our first villain, Tidus.

We see Tidus sitting in front of a big monitor in his secret layer

"Sparky!" yelled Tidus

A small person with elf like ears and a hunch back appeared from the darkness

"Yes Master Tidus."

"We need a new plan, a plan that will make me the ruler of Elfia." Said Tidus with a sly grin

"Why not we get rid of those kids that fowl your last plan. Once that's done we can start our plans for getting the queen of Elfia and rule the universe!" said Sparky rubbing his hands together.

"That's an excellent plan. Sparky analyze the photo from the last fight. Find out who they are and where they're located, because Elfia is about to get a new ruler!" laughed Tidus

"Ruff, ruff." Barked Sparky

The secret layer soon turns to an ordinary bedroom

"Sparky, I told you it's yes Master Tidus not ruff, ruff." Said Tidus

Sparky tilt his head as if not understanding

"Tidus you're going to be late for school again!" yelled Tidus mom

Tidus looked at the time and ran down the stairs out the door

**Meanwhile in Elfia High**

We see a boy by the name of Slone. Slone has big brown eyes and long light brown hair with a pony tail.

We see Slone looking at his schedule card. Suddenly Slone sees two feet's standing before him

"Konnichiwa" Said a girl standing in front of Slone

"Oh Kimmiko, Konnichiwa" said Slone with a sweet smile

"Long time no see." Said Kimmiko

"Yeah it's been a while ever since Tidus came to destroy our planet." Said Slone

"Yeah, good thing we stopped him." Said Kimmiko

Slone and Kimmiko laughs and start to walk the halls

Suddenly Tidus came running towards Slone and Kimmiko

"Hey guys" Said Tidus

The hall then turns into a desert

Slone and Kimmiko make a fighting pose

"So you're back for more huh Tidus" yelled Kimmiko as the wind blows softly through her hair

"Why else would I be here?" Said Tidus

Tidus starts to rise from the ground into the sky

Slone and Kimmiko also rise from the ground into the sky

The sky was filled with white clouds unable to see Slone was shot right out of the sky by one of Tidus white field

"Slone!" yelled Kimmiko looking back

Suddenly a big black hand appeared and grabbed Kimmiko

The clouds cleared reviling Tidus with his hand glove

"Let me go!" yelled Kimmiko

"Unless you tell me where is The Spiritual Crystal!" said Tidus squeezing Kimmiko even tighter

"I'll….. Never….. Tell." Said Kimmiko struggling

"Let her go!" A voice was coming from the back of Tidus

Tidus looks back to see a dragon behind him, he quickly lets Kimmiko go

Kimmiko falls to the ground gasping for air

The desert disappears and turns back to a hallway, the dragon disappears and turns to the principle

"Get to class!" said the principle

Slone, Kimmiko, and Tidus ran in the hall getting to their class, they stopped running when they got to the main hallway

"We'll meet after school ok?" said Tidus

"Ok" said Slone and Kimmiko and split up to their classes

**After School **

We see Slone and Kimmiko standing on one side of the school yard

And Tidus standing on the other side of the school yard while the wind blows

The school yard turns back to a desert

"Let's get this over with Tidus I have no time to be playing with one of your magic tricks." Said Kimmiko making a fighting pose

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know It." Said Tidus

"Really when will that be?" joked Slone

"Don't question me!" yelled Tidus

Tidus jumped in the air disappearing in the fog of clouds so did Slone and Kimmiko

Kimmiko spun around like a top making a cyclone, as the fog disappears we see Tidus getting ready for an attack

Tidus launches a white ball of energy heading for Slone

Slone dodges and points his two hands to Tidus. A white energy beam came out from the palm of his hands

Tidus undefended was blast out of the sky!

Kimmiko was ready for the last kill when suddenly Slone was blasted out of the sky and hits hard on the solid floor

"Slone!" yelled Kimmiko flying towards Slone

"Slone." Said Kimmiko smoothly rapping her fingers in his long brown hair

"Kim….. Kimmiko…. Don't let him win." Said Slone

"I won't, I promise." Said Kimmiko tearing up

"Good." Said Slone as he starts to close his eyes

"No Slone don't go!" yelled Kimmiko starting to cry

Tidus comes walking towards Kimmiko and place his hand on her shoulder

"You poor little thing, your boyfriend had gone to a better place in hell." Laughed Tidus

"You monster" said Kimmiko quietly

"I'm sorry what did you say?" said Tidus putting his hands over his ears

"YOU MUST PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled Kimmiko rising to the sky

'She's gotten more powerful!' thought Tidus

Kimmiko's whole body turns on fire, she fly's strait for Tidus at full speed

Tidus jumps in the air dodging the hit

Kimmiko did not crash she lands strait on her feet, and jumps back up it the air

Tidus started to throw white balls of energy

A fire tornado surrounded Kimmiko making the white balls of energy fling right back to Tidus

Kimmiko crouch down to a ball

'This is it. Goodbye Tidus.' Thought Kimmiko

"Forever!" yelled Kimmiko

Kimmiko spreads out making the fire tornado expand

"No!" yelled Tidus putting his hands out in front of him as he disappears in the fire

Kimmiko falls to the floor

"With Tidus gone for good peace may finally come to Elfia." Said Kimmiko struggling to stand up

The desert turns back to a School yard

"Alright Kimmiko!" said Slone

"You beat the evil Tidus" yelled Slone

Suddenly a clapping noise

"I've seen the whole fight and I have to say you three have talent." Said the principle

"What do you mean? We were just pretending to be heroes of a world called Elfia." Said Kimmiko

"I'm talking about acting and your imagination is stupendous!" said the principle

"Really thanks; we were hoping to become actors some day." Said Kimmiko

"Oh that day will be coming very soon meet me in the stage tomorrow I got someone you need to meet." Said the principle walking back in the school

Slone, Tidus, and Kimmiko was walking down the block

"Do you think were finally going to live our dream?" asked Slone

"I don't know maybe I hope." Answered Kimmiko

"I can't believe Tidus died, Sparky is going to be heartbroken when he hears about this." Said Tidus

Kimmiko and Slone laughs

Kimmiko puts her hands on Tidus back

"Who knows maybe Sparky will find The Spiritual Crystal and bring you back to life" said Kimmiko

Tidus face lights up

"Yeah and it will be called The Return of Tidus." Laughed Tidus

Slone and Kimmiko also laugh

_**The End**_


End file.
